


no shower needed

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, adam takes a shower, also boys being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes a hot shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no shower needed

**Author's Note:**

> don't own anything

The best part about staying at a hotel was that you could use the shower for as long as you liked. There would be no pounding on the door, demanding that you finish soon, or cold, cold water that made you want to get out as soon as you got in. This time, Adam could enjoy it. Hot water pouring down his back, over his stiff neck and aching muscles. The sensation of feeling fully and truly clean was something Adam experienced far too rarely. So was staying at a hotel. But Gansey had asked and Ronan had split the bill with Adam so it was alright. He could, and was going to, enjoy it.

After washing his hair, Adam stood under the hot water until his fingers started to prune and the steam had filled the entire bathroom, making it a bit harder to breathe. He got out, wrapped a white towel around his waist and shook the water out of his hair. Hopefully he didn’t look too bad.

Ronan was watching TV with an uninterested face. His eyes met Adam as he stepped out of the hot bathroom into the cool bedroom. Adam’s shower had brightened his mood, but drained his energy so he sent Ronan a lazy smile.

“I take it you’re not a fan of,” Adam said, glancing at the TV, “British cooking programs?”

Ronan scoffed at that. “With the posh accents and weird recipes, what's not to love?"

“You’re not a fan of British accents then,” Adam asked, full Henrietta accent. Ronan sent him a look. Adam crossed his arms. “And weird recipes? You feed Opal pasta with leaves.”

“It’s called lettuce, Parrish.”

“No, it’s called leaves, which you two pick off trees and put in her food. Do you eat it too?”

Ronan just stared at him and Adam laughed. But then his towel fell off. Fuck. His staring contest with Ronan suddenly became intense.

A beat passed and Adam wanted to die but then Ronan started laughing. The tension broke and Adam sighed. He left the towel on the floor and walked over to the still laughing Ronan and straddled him. “Shut up,” Adam mumbled.

Ronan grinned and gripped Adam’s hips. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“I said shut up,” Adam said and kissed him.

He took another shower later, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that one more.

**Author's Note:**

> hint* he took a shower with ronan
> 
> this might not be great but better than nothing is my motto.
> 
> thanks for reading<3


End file.
